brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roses All The Way
Transcript Hartsock's introduction Hartsock: It wasn't the smoothest jump ever. I was picking branches out of my ass for a day or so afterward. Marshall: Who did you link up with first? Hartsock: There was a guy from 82nd I found nearby. Doyle. He took out the Krau- the German who was trying to kill me. Then we found Paddock, from 2nd- well, my squad after that. It was just the three of us at first... then we found Cole- Marshall: Lt. Col. Robert Cole? Hartsock: Yes, sir, hell of a soldier... Loved to use the Lord's name in vain though. My wife really hates that. Conflict Hartsock lands on a tree. A German takes out his rifle and prepares to shoot him. German Soldier: '''Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das kann nicht...(This cannot be true! This cannot...) The German is shot in the hand. '''German Soldier: '''Scheiße! Scheiße! (Fuck! Fuck!) The German is shot in the head. Doyle then runs towards Hartsock. '''Doyle: Sorry about that first shot. Thank me for the second one later. Let's get your rifle out of your leg bag so we can get moving. Looks like its just you and me. The two proceeds on to clear out of the forest only to come across an open farm field to witness two paratroopers meeting their demise at the hands of German riflemen, Hartsock and Doyle can't interfere and save their fellow paratroopers as it was a risk to compromise their positions. Advancing throughout, Hartsock witnessed a another paratrooper choked to death when his parachute got stuck in the tree. Hartsock eventually found his leg bag in a field and takes his M1 Carbine, however, he has no ammo carried with him. Doyle: Looks like you've run out of ammo. Here, have have one of mine. Doyle then passes Hartsock some ammo. Concerned about their numbers, he told Red to lead on and check the nearby farmhouse. Doyle: '''Corporal, we gotta find whoever we can, I saw a farmhouse nearby on the way down. I'll follow you. Walking along the river, the duo then see three Germans operating an anti-aircraft gun to shoot down planes. A figure suddenly came out on the other side and threw a grenade, killing the Germans, and killing off the who are still breathing, thus disabling the anti-aircraft gun entirely, the anonymous figure is soon revealed to be Paddock. '''Doyle: Are you crazy? We could have shot you! Paddock: '''Well good thing you didn't or I would have been mighty pissed. You should have seen the look on y'alls faces. '''Doyle: '''Do you know the password? '''Paddock: '''Flash answered by thunder and all that. I could see as plain as day it was Red from 3rd squad. Hartsock, Doyle, and Paddock then encounters some German riflemen. Hartsock orders Doyle and Paddock to suppress them while Hartsock flanks and finishes them off. They repeat the same tactic until all their enemies were eliminated. They continued down the path until closing by a farmhouse where they heard an anonymous person say the friendly identification password. '''Cole: '''Flash! '''Paddock: Thunder! See, I can do it. Cole: '''Get your asses over here boys. Where are you paratroopers from? '''Paddock: Kansas, Sir. Doyle: '''He means what unit. '''Paddock: '''Oh! Er...101st, F Company, I'm 2nd squad, he's 3rd. '''Doyle: '''I'm 82nd. Can't seem to find anyone from my unit. '''Cole: Well son that don't matter now. You stick with me. We're heading towards the battery. Campbell: Sir, I hear horses coming down the road. Cole: '''Shut the hell up, stay quiet. The Germans notice Campbell. '''German Soldier: '''Halt! Leise! Ich habe etwas gehört! (Stop! Quiet! I have heard something!) The Germans prepare to search around the area. '''Campbell: '''Shit! Sir, I think they saw me. '''Cole: Alright, you take the road and I'll flank them. Then Hartsock looks at two horses are running and he moving slowly. Marshall: '''Were you scared? '''Hartsock: '''That was the first time in the war I got the impression I was about to die. '''Marshall: Why do you say that? Hartsock: I dunno, something about the horses maybe. I've had bad experiences with horses. The German soldiers were approximately halfway down the road where Hartsock and his squad were standing. Hartsock therefore ordered his squad to find nearby cover and wait for the signal to fire. Following Hartsock's orders accordingly, Hartsock gave the signal to open fire on the German soldiers. The German soldiers immediately took cover behind the horse carriage and began firing back. Hartsock then ordered his squad to lay down suppressing fire while he went around a hedgerow and silenced the German soldiers with a grenade. Fifty feet away from the hedgerow and where the first German horse carriage were, three more German squads also were taking cover and firing at Hartsock's location. Among the Germans squads was a machine gun unit located twenty-five yards northwest. Hartsock's squad quickly regrouped as Hartsock ordered them to lay down some suppressing fire on the first squad. Once the first squad unit was taken care of, the second unit was next to fall. Shortly afterwards, the machine gun unit was quickly dealt with. Sensing an ambush, Hartsock and squad went back to the machine gun turret the German squad was once operating and started firing at the oncoming German soldiers. The fighting only lasted less than two minutes. A little later, Hartsock and his squad met up with Lieutenant Colonel Cassidy and another soldier alongside with him. Cassidy: About time I found some more men. There's an abandoned gun battery not far from here... just outside of St. Martin. I'm setting up a CP in a farmhouse there; so you men stick with me. We've got a lot of work to do. Chapter ends. Difference in the PS2 version * Doyle carries an M1 Garand, Paddock uses an M1A1 Thompson. * Boyd's rank is a Lieutenant. * The M1Carbine in the leg bag has 4 rounds in it when Red picks it up. ru:Вокруг одни розы Category:Earned in Blood Missions